Past and Present
by Golden Destiny
Summary: What happens when Sasuke returns to Konoha with new companions after taking his revenge on Itachi? Sakura has gotten stronger and stubborn. Will Sasuke and Sakura fall in love again? (Sasusaku)
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was coming out of operation theatre when Naruto came running towards her.

"Sakura!" Naruto panted.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be on a mission with Sai."

"Yes, I was going on my mission but on my way I saw someone and I came running here to give you good news."

"Ok. So what is the good news?" Sakura opened the door to her office and sat in her chair. Naruto sat down in the opposite chair.

"Sasuke is here!" Naruto screamed enthusiastically.

"So? What am I supposed to do if Sasuke is here?" Sakura opened the files before her.

Naruto stared dumfound at Sakura. Sakura was Sasuke's fan girl when they were young. Even after Sasuke had disappeared Sakura was unable to let go of her feelings towards Sasuke.

"Sakura, S-A-S-U-K-E has returned! Aren't you happy?"

"I don't think there is anything to be happy about Sasuke returning to Konoha. He was bound to return after taking out his revenge on Itachi."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue but was cut short by a nurse entering Sakura's office.

"Dr Haruno?"

Sakura looked up from her files at the nurse.

"Yes?"

"Tsunade told me to inform you to check upon the patient in room number 116 immediately."

"Thanks Ami. I will be there right away."

Sakura turned to Naruto.

"If you have nothing more to say I will be checking upon my patient."

Sakura got up and made way to the door without waiting for any reply. Naruto sighed.

_I had thought that everything will be fine once Sasuke returns but I was wrong. Sakura has become stubborn. _

_Oops I forgot to mention a small detail about the people that had come along with Sasuke. Anyways I don't think Sakura will be meeting Sasuke anytime soon, so I will tell her about that later._

Naruto got up to go and give the news about Sasuke's return to his girlfriend Hinata.

Sakura reached room number 116 and heard voices coming from the room. Sakura just want to go home and sleep from physical and mental tiredness.

_Thankfully this is my last patient and after this I can go home._ Sakura thought happily.

Sakura knocked at door and entered the room. Sakura was stunned in place. There was a very familiar handsome man with raven hair and onyx eyes on the bed.

_Sasuke._

He was accompanied by three more person, two boys and one girl. The girl with red hair was blabbering continuously to Sasuke, sitting beside Sasuke on the bed. The boy with blond hair was feeding biscuit pieces to birds and another boy was sharpening his sword.

All the four eyes turned to Sakura as she entered the room.

Sasuke's eyes widened as their eyes met for a miniscule second going back to cold expression.

Sakura looked at the clipboard in her hand and read the name of the patient. _Sasuke Uchiha._

_I should have read the patients name before checking on him. How stupid can you be Sakura?_

Inner Sakura scolded her. Sakura observed Sasuke. He had become more handsome and taller. Sakura cleared her throat.

"I am Dr Haruno and I came to look at the patient."

The girl with red hair narrowed her eyes at Sakura.

"Doesn't this hospital have any experienced doctor that they are sending child to check on a patient?"

Sakura turned her attention to the red head and glared back at her.

"I am much more experienced than any other doctors and I am not a child, I am 21. If you could move out of the bed it would be more convenient for me to examine the patient."

The two men in the room snickered at the red head's expression. The red head scowled at Sakura.

"You-"

"Move Karin. Let her do her work."

Sasuke stated firmly. Karin got out of the bed without saying any word.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_So she is another fan girl of Sasuke. Naruto didn't tell me that Sasuke had a girlfriend with him._

Sakura moved towards the bed Sasuke was settled in. Sakura examined Sasuke's body avoiding his face.

He had a big gash on his chest from which blood was oozing but it was not fatal. There were minor injuries on his elbows and legs.

Sakura went to the nearby nightstand and took a roll of bandage from it. She undid the roll of bandage.

"I am going to use my chakra to heal your wound on the chest. Rest injuries are minor so I will bandage it and let it heal with time. I want you to get on the bed on your back, Mr Uchiha." Sakura said by keeping her eye on the bandage roll.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke grunted in pain as he positioned himself to lie on the bed. Sakura immediately caught Sasuke's shoulders carefully and later regretted it. Sasuke's onyx eyes clashed with Sakura's emerald eyes.

Sakura quickly abandoned his shoulders and moved back to the nightstand to get her emotions in check. She was caught off-guard by the emotions she saw in Sasuke's eyes. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath to keep her tears at bay which was threatening to fall.

_Be strong Sakura. You have to prove Sasuke that you have changed, that you are not weak anymore._

She went back to Sasuke and touched his wound on the chest tentatively. Her small fingers brushed his wounds making Sasuke shiver. He was not sure if it was because of pain or pleasure.

His skin near the wound had turned blue and yellow indicating that the weapon which had slashed him was poisoned. Sakura positioned both her hands on the wound and tested it. His ribs were broken. Sakura emitted her chakra and fixed the ribs first the concentrated on the skin to repair.

Meanwhile Sasuke was studying Sakura. She had changed a lot Sasuke noted. Her pink hair had reached her mid back which was tied up into a loose ponytail, the curls framing her face. She had grown taller maybe reaching up to his shoulders. Her body was tense and her face was in a frown as she concentrated on healing his wounds.

Sasuke sighed contentedly as Sakura's warm chakra flowed through his body soothing his muscles. Abruptly Sakura removed her hands making Sasuke feel empty. She went to the nightstand and returned back with the bandages. Sakura bandaged all the cuts like a professional. She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her but ignored it.

"A nurse will be coming and checking on your condition in every six hours. You are fine now and can be discharged in Five days. I will suggest you to not to move and take complete bed rest."

Sakura took the clipboard and made her way towards the door but was blocked by the man who was sharpening his sword.

"Hello beautiful, I am Suigetsu and would you like to go on a date with me?"

Sakura stared at Suigetsu in surprise.

_I just met him two minutes ago and he is already asking me for a date already? _Sakura thought.

"Suigetsu, seriously? You got no other girl to ask for date?" the red head said.

"Sorry Karin, I don't date ugly girls like you."

Sakura chuckled softly. Suigetsu turned to me and grinned.

"So what is this beautiful girl's name?"

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but was cut short by Sasuke's demanding voice.

"Suigetsu don't flirt with her and get back to your seat."

Sakura frowned at Sasuke.

_He can have girlfriend but I cannot go to a date? Who the hell does he think he is. _Sakura said to herself.

She smiled at Suigetsu politely.

"I am Sakura. I am sorry I won't be able to go on a date with you since I have a hectic schedule. However I would love to go on a date if I am free."

Suigetsu's eyes lit up from happiness.

"Oh sure I will wait till you get a free time."

Sakura looked behind to see Sasuke glaring daggers at her and Suigetsu. Sakura ignored him and got out of the room as fast as she could. She went home tired and went to sleep immediately with unwanted thoughts of Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Sasuke was discharged from the hospital. He and his new comrades were residing with him in Uchiha Mansion.

Sakura always tried to avoid Sasuke as much as possible. However there were times where she had to unwillingly meet Sasuke, like while going to market to buy vegetables, or while coming home from hospital after late night shift (Sasuke returning after training with Naruto). She also noted that the red head is always clinging to Sasuke's arms. There were rumours that Karin is Sasuke's girlfriend.

Everyone including Tsunade forgave Sasuke for leaving Konoha except Sakura. Sakura refused, she was angry and hurt after Sasuke left. Sakura trained hard every day and night to get stronger. She swore that she would never show weakness to any person.

Sakura was sitting in her office viewing the patient's file when Naruto barged in.

"Sakura!"

Sakura jumped in her seat startled, her files fluttering all over the floor. Sakura glared at Naruto

"What the hell Naruto? How many times have I told you to knock the door before coming in?"

Naruto ignored her scolding and fist pumped in the air.

"I did it! I did it!"

"You did what Naruto?" Sakura asked lethargically while picking the files from the floor.

"I proposed to Hinata!" Naruto said grinning proudly.

Sakura looked at Naruto dumbfound gasping the information. Suddenly she jumped from her seat and hugged Naruto.

"Oh my God, you did it!"

Naruto blushed shyly. Ruffling his hair Sakura gave him a motherly smile.

"I am so proud of you Naruto. We must celebrate. Who else did you tell this to?"

"You are the first person. And yeah I have decided to give everyone party tonight at the bar near Hokage Tower. Also I want you to come no matter what."

"Of course I will never miss my friend's best day."

"Awesome, then it's decided. Party tonight at eight."

"Alright."

"I will be going now. See you tonight, Bye."

"Bye."

Sakura sat back in her seat and smiled happily.

_At last Naruto proposed to Hinata. I am so happy. They really love each other so much._

Sakura's smile slowly faded.

_Ino will be getting married to Shikamaru soon. Tenten is already happily married to Neji. It's only me that is left to get married and the person I love is already in love with someone else…. I am so pathetic. No one loves me. I feel so lonely…_

A tear slipped from the emerald eyes. She dried her tears immediately and looked with a determined expression.

_I am not going to cry anymore._

Sakura walked down the path to reach the bar that Naruto had told her about. As she neared the bar she saw Sasuke approaching from the opposite side. Sakura mentally slapped herself.

_Of course Sasuke was going to come for Naruto's party, I should have thought about that earlier. I cannot go back since I had promised Naruto that I won't be missing his special day._

Sasuke's onyx eyes met with Sakura's emerald eyes making her shiver. Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts and moved inside the bar. She could feel Sasuke coming behind her.

Sakura looked around the room to find Ino waving her hand to catch her attention. She smiled and walked to the table where her friends were seated. Sakura sat in between Ino and Hinata while Sasuke sat between Neji and Shikamaru. Sakura turned to Hinata smiling.

"Congratulations, Hinata."

"Thanks." Hinata blushed.

Sakura sipped her drink and looked around the table. Ino was blabbering to Shikamaru. Neji and Tenten were fighting to see who would drink more. Choji was eating chips as usual. Kiba and Sai were teasing Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke was brooding silently in his seat.

"Sakura how was work today?" Ino asked.

She turned in her seat to face Ino. "The usual. But today I had an important operation so I am tired." Sakura explained yawning. "However I had promised Naruto that I would come to party hence I am here."

"Seriously Sakura, are you thinking to waste your life by working all day?"

"It's better than getting dumped and heartbroken." Sakura said coldly.

Ino went silent, she knew what that meant and that it was directed to Sasuke. Sakura is very kind and hard working. Any men would like her but Sakura was afraid to get into relationship after getting her heart crushed when Sasuke left.

Sakura could feel eyes on her as she ended her conversation with Ino. She twirled in her chair to see Sasuke watching her intensely. She adjusted herself in the seat getting self-conscious. Their staring broke at Naruto voice.

"Sasuke aren't you drinking?"

"Hn."

Kiba smiled smugly. "Of course he won't drink since his girlfriend is not here."

The whole table went quite. Everyone knew that it was sensitive topic for Sakura. Sakura kept her head down and stared coldly at the drink in her hand.

"Kiba shut your mouth." Tenten whispered said glaring at him.

"What? I was telling truth."

Sakura abruptly got up from her seat.

"Guys, I will be going home now. I am feeling tired." Without waiting for any reply Sakura hurriedly exited the bar.

Naruto smacked Kiba's head.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"You Idiot! Sakura is hurt because of you. Go and apologise to her."

"Fine, I will go." Kiba grumbled. Everyone watched as Sasuke stood up from his seat.

"No need. I will go and talk to Sakura." Sasuke said to Kiba.

Everyone sat there stunned as Sasuke left the bar.

"Sakura will not be happy to see Sasuke." Ino said.

"I am sure everything will be fine, they need some time alone." Tenten said as she sipped her drink

Naruto sighed. "I hope you are right."

Sakura was angry and hurt. She knew even after so many years she still had feelings towards Sasuke. She had waited this long for Sasuke to come back and get back together forgetting the past. But no! He had to come back with a girlfriend.

She slammed the door furiously behind her and decided to take a hot shower to clear her mind. Sakura took of her sweaty clothes and started to prepare her bath. She removed her bra and panties and tested the temperature of the water.

The doorbell rang loudly in her apartment. "Who the hell is coming to meet me at this time?" she murmured angrily. She put on her red robe and opened the door. Seeing Sasuke she immediately went to close the door in front of his face but Sasuke blocked it effortlessly and pushed the door open. Sakura staggered back with force. Taking the advantage of the situation Sasuke came inside and locked the door behind him.

Sakura was pissed beyond control. Sasuke took the time to stare at Sakura. Her red robe just reached the mid thighs. It was loosely tied around her waist giving a clear view of her cleavage and long slim legs. "What the hell do you think you are doing? You cannot barge into someone's house without their permission." Sakura snapped. Sasuke was getting aroused as Sakura's face flushed with anger.

"I want to talk to you." Sasuke said with his emotionless face. Sakura was getting angrier.

"I don't want to talk to you ever. Get out!" Sakura yelled pointing at the door.

"I won't leave before you hear me out." Sasuke said with finality.

"I said get out!"

Ignoring her Sasuke took a step towards her. Becoming aware of the closeness Sakura took a step back. She knew if she went back more she will be cornered by Sasuke. Sakura took off to her bedroom thinking that she could lock herself in before Sasuke could catch her but she was sadly mistaken.

Sasuke is known for his exceptional speed. Without breaking a sweat Sasuke had her slammed to the wall with her hands behind her back. Sakura had her front crushed to the wall. She squirmed between the wall and his body, accidentally brushing her ass on his hard on. Sasuke groaned lustily.

"Let me go!" Sakura cried.

"Calm down Sakura."

"You bastard, let me go!"

She started to struggle more; he was starting to get irritated. He captured both her hand in his right hand and undid her robe with his left hand.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed as her robe came apart.

Sasuke used the tie of the robe and secured her both the hand firmly behind her back. He then spun her to face him. He soon realised it was a wrong move as she was naked underneath her robe. Her robe exposed her cleavage and her bellybutton. A small part of her pink hair on her mound was teasingly visible to him. He was calm on the outside while he was like a storm of lust on the inside.

"If you don't let me go in five seconds, I am going to scream." Sakura said glaring at him.

Sasuke banged his hand on both sides of her face making her flinch.

"Ok then scream." Sasuke said stonily.

"Sasuke I am serious!"

"I am serious too. I am not leaving until you hear me out."

He moved his left hand to her naked hips and squeezed it emphasizing his point. He then pushed her robe from her left shoulder exposing her left breast to his eyes. Sakura gasped at Sasuke's bold move. Sasuke eyed her boobs hungrily. Her boobs were of perfect size. Her pink nipples became hard and pointy as the cool air hit her exposed skin. Her breath started to come out coarsely. She was getting aroused, but she would never admit that to him.

"Sa..Sasuke.. I am warning you…"

Sakura arched her back as Sasuke took her breast in his warm mouth and sucked her nipples. Sakura was helplessly struggling in her bonds. He swivelled his tongue around her areolas. Her nipple became harder in his mouth. He tugged her nipples into his mouth roughly.

"S-SasUKE!" Sakura squeaked from unexpected pain as Sasuke bit into her nipple. Sasuke smirked at her response. Sasuke licked her nipple one last time and came up to face her.

"So are you ready to hear what I want to say?" Sasuke asked as he kissed her collarbone. He nipped teasingly at her neck leaving hickeys.

"N…No…" Sakura stammered from the pleasure.

"Well no problem. I can be very persuasive." He grinned. Sasuke placed both his hands on her thighs and hiked them on his hips. He moved his hands from her thighs to her hips and pulled her closer to him crushing her boobs to his chest. As she wriggled in his arms Sasuke slammed her back on to the wall making her gasp. He kissed the sensitive place under her ear and took her earlobe into his mouth.

Sakura let out a long moan making Sasuke's dick to jump excitedly in his pants. He released her earlobe and whispered. "Hold me tight Sakura." Sakura tightened her legs on his hips. Sasuke hurriedly moved to her bedroom.

Placing her gently on the bed he moved on top of her. Her hands were still bound behind her. He tangled his hand in her silky pink hair and used his elbow to support his weight.

"Are you still not ready to hear me out?" Sasuke asked huskily his breath fanning her face pleasingly.

"No." Sakura answered determinedly.

Sasuke kissed her roughly on her lips. Sasuke moved his fingers teasingly on her pussy making her gasp. Taking advantage Sasuke pushed his tongue to taste her warm mouth. He coaxed her tongue to join his. Sakura and Sasuke fought with their tongue for dominance. Obviously Sasuke won.

He broke the kiss and came up again to face her. "What about now?" Sasuke asked as his fingers made small circles on her clit.

"N…No…" Sakura answered as she moved her hips unconsciously towards Sasuke's fingers.

Sasuke removed his fingers making Sakura whimper from disappointment. Her disappointment vanished quickly as Sasuke shifted towards her mound and nudged her thighs apart to reveal her wet pussy.

"N…no Sasuke. Don't you dare touch my…"Sakura shrieked from embarrassment but was cut short by a moan as Sasuke licked her pussy. Sasuke gave a slow lick from her pussy to her clit. Sasuke hungrily licked her juices and bit her clit. Sakura was thrashing in her bed wildly from desire. Soon a knot started to form in her stomach. He tongue fucked her pussy.

"Sa…Sasuke...I am…ah…" Before she could say anything she screamed Sasuke's name as her juices flowed to Sasuke's tongue. He licked her clean and looked at her face from above her pussy. Her boobs were moving up and down from breathlessness. Her eyes were closed and face was flushed. Her silky pink hairs were strewn over her pillow.

Sasuke crawled up to face her. He untied her hands behind her back and rubbed her wrists tenderly which were red.

"You look beautiful." He said and moved her hair from her face lovingly. Sakura opened her eyes groggily and studied Sasuke's face. She had never seen him look anyone with such intensity. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Why are you crying Sakura?" Sasuke asked her softly wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Sa…Sasuke why did you do this? You know we can never be together?" Sakura said sobbing.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"Because you don't love me. You love Karin." She cried.

"I don't love her."

"She is your girlfriend!"

"No."

"What?" Sakura asked confusion evident in her face.

"I don't love her and she is not my girlfriend. These are just rumours. However there is one girl that I love."

"I knew we could never be together." Sakura sighed sadly.

Sasuke smiled smugly and buried his face in her neck. Sakura moved her hands to his hair and wound her fingers in his soft raven hair.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered. Sakura laid stunned at his words. He came up and held her emerald eyes in his.

"I love you Sakura. I am sorry that I left you but I never stopped thinking about you. I knew you will be there for me even if everyone loses faith in me. Please forgive me Sakura."

Sakura smiled teary eyed and pulled him to a fierce kiss. No more words were needed to be spoken. They kissed each other with full passion. They broke their kiss to breath.

"I love you Sasuke." Sakura said breathlessly.

"Did you come here to tell me this?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

"Hn?"

"I want you to make love to me."

Sasuke looked into her emerald eyes deeply.

"Are you sure Sakura?"

"Yes. I waited so long for you, Sasuke. Please."

Sasuke lunged at Sakura and kissed her hard. Sakura moaned with desire. Their hands and legs joined to explore each other. Sasuke fingered her pussy which was already wet with arousal. He nudged her legs apart and moved his dick teasing on her clit. Sakura could feel she was going to burst from pleasure.

"Sa…Sasuke!"

He thrust his dick inside her pussy and broke her hymen. He stayed still for her to accommodate his dick. He was straining not to fuck her senseless. Tears slid down her face. Sasuke kissed her tenderly and wiped her tears. He was tense as her pussy squeezed his dick hard and he groaned. Sakura moved taking him further inside her. She moaned from both pleasure and pain.

"Sasuke fuck me."

His control broke at her words; he drove his dick inside her. They started to move in rhythm.

"Fuck Sakura. You are so tight."

"Ahh… Sasuke…faster."

He slammed into her again and again as fast as he could. He found her G-spot and fucked her. Sakura started to thrash in her bed from pleasure.

"Fuck yes. Right there Sasuke." Sakura moaned.

Sasuke smiled to himself proud to know that Sakura is screaming his name from pleasure. He became tense as his balls tightened indicating that he is going to cum. He used his thumb finger and pressed onto her clit.

"Cum for me Sakura."

Her eyes widened and her lips opened in a silent scream as her pussy gripped Sasuke's dick and she exploded. Sasuke followed her as her spurt his hot cum inside her. He parted his dick from her pussy slowly causing them both to moan. He fell beside her and took her in his arms. They cuddled each other and sighed from exhaustion from their earlier orgasm.

"I love you Sasuke. I always have." Sakura whispered softly and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck

"I know. I love you too." Sasuke kissed her forehead lovingly.

* * *

**I hope you like it**

**Read and review :D**


End file.
